Dear Dudley, Dear Harry
by sara ane
Summary: This is a companion fic to Tuono Parvulus. This fic shows the letters between Harry and Dudders from chap 3 on.READ Tuono Parvulus FIRST!!!
1. letters for chap three a

Dear Dudley, Dear Harry  
Here they are, the letters between Dudders and Harry!

AN: READ CHAPTER THREE OF TUONO PARVULUS FIRST!!! (This is a companion fic. It won't make sense otherwise.)

   
  
  
Dear Dudley,   
  
Life sure is full of surprises, both good and bad. Tonight was a VERY good surprise! The  
Weasleys and the rest of my friends threw me a huge birthday bash! I got so much stuff! It was also great to see all my friends again. They treated me like they always have and that, was a relief. I know I am gonna get a lot of pity looks and scared looks when I go back to school. At least now I know they won't be from my friends.   
The food was wonderful and I actually got a present that topped the Firebolt I got from  
Sirius a few years back! Ron and Herm chipped in to get me a snitch. (A snitch is one of  
the balls for Quidditch, a wizard game that I play. The snitch is a little golden ball with  
wings, the game is played on brooms, that the seeker, yours truly, tries to catch. Except  
for that the game is a bit like foot ball (AN: member to england soccer is foot ball) There  
are several rings or goals that the chaser tries to put the quaffle into, and the keeper  
defends the goals. Another difference is that there are beaters in the game. Beaters are  
hard rather big balls that have been charmed to fly all over the place during a match. Team members of the same name knock the beaters away from their team mates and, more often than not, toward a member of the opposite team. Once the snitch is caught the game ends.)  
They say that I am the best seeker in 100 some odd years, but I doubt that.   
The rest of the Weasleys got me this cool necklace that is actually a protective charm.  
Professor Dumbledore got me an egg. I don't know what it is yet but I can't wait till it  
hatches! Just as long as it isn't a Scrute. (ask me later)  
Sirius and Remus got me a pensive! (A bowl with silver liquid that records your memories) And guess what memories they had already put in there!? 

  
  
Give up yet?

  
  
ok I will tell you.   
Memories of my mum and dad! I can't tell you how precious that is to me! Finally I can  
sort of get to know my parents! Yeah the pensive definitely tops the Firebolt!   
I'm pretty sleepy so I'm going to bed. For once I don't think I will need the anti dreaming  
potion. Sirius and I are going house shopping tomorrow and I can't wait!   
How are you and Aunt Marge?  
Write me soon!  
Harry James Potter 

  
  
Dear Harry,  
Nice to see you had such a _good time while I was attending my parent's funeral. Why  
weren't you there? And what do you mean by scared or piteous looks?   
Memories of your parents eh? Well magical presents seem pretty cool at the least. Where is this school of yours anyway? I've never heard of it outside of you talking about it. An egg? Your headmaster gave you a chicken? And what in the world __is a Firebolt? Come to think of it... what is a Scrute?   
Aunt Marge and I are as well as can be expected considering that my parents and her  
brother are dead. No I don't blame you. I did try to though, can't blame me for trying.  
Though I don't know why you just left them there, with mom screaming and all. I blame that Voldemart that is after you. Explain this to me, Why is he after you? I mean why?  
You're just some four-eyed kid with messy hair that probably isn't that powerful yet. And also, why did he have to plow through my family to get to you? I just don't understand it.  
Write back soon I am confused.  
Dudley Dursley  
  
_

Dudley,  
  
Listen I am sorry for your loss but I get so few... Oh just forget it. I couldn't go to the  
funeral because I am being protected. I am hardly allowed to go to the bathroom without  
someone following me and making sure I am not whisked off to God knows where to  
make yet another narrow escape from Voldemort. (Heh you still don't say it right.) I don't mind though. Having my head almost split open from the pain and enduring the Cruciatus curse again isn't on my to do list at the moment... I wonder why. As for the reason he wants me 6ft under, I don't understand it all myself. Perhaps it is that I am "The one that got away" if you will. But something tells me that there is more to it than that. Professor Dumbledore has been hinting at it. Says he will tell me when I am "old enough." I feel at  
least forty already!   
Just to make sure you know the whole story, on October 31, 1981 Voldemort came to my  
house to kill my father and me. (The reason I know he wanted me in particular is because I remember that night. I didn't at first now I do. Don't ask.) Because of my mother giving  
up her life for me I survived the killing curse. (Again don't ask cause I don't KNOW  
how!) After that I became famous in the wizarding world. They call me "the boy who  
lived" Dumb name hu? The result of this is that I can't walk down the street without  
someone staring at my scar. The scar is a mark that was left by the killing curse. The scar  
also hurts whenever Voldemort is close by or feeling especially angry or murderous.  
Needless to say I now have a constant headache. It is also a very rare mark and is a way of identification. I am seriously thinking of putting a sign on my forehead. YES IT'S A  
SCAR! or maybe TAKE A PICTURE IT LAST LONGER AND IT MOVES! maybe  
not...  
I also dream about what he does. NOT pleasant I assure you.   
A firebolt is a very fast broom (the best). A scrute is a scorpion like creature with a bad  
temper.   
As to why your family was killed when he realized I wasn't there. He hates muggles (non  
magical people) MORE than your parents hated wizards. I am sorry that they are dead  
Dudley but they didn't care about me a whit. Having your own relation saying that they  
hoped you get more of the Cruciatus curse and my friends dying right in front of me  
didn't exactly endear me to him. I never hated them but I wish things had been different.  
Also, I tried to get them out didn't I? But I wasn't about to get myself killed for them was  
I? Or did you want me to?  
Harry  
PS. not that you care but Sirius found us a house to live in.   
  
  
Dear Harry,   
All that really happened to you? I mean you weren't just bluffing to get attention all that time? Bugger... What is the Cruciatus curse? I've heard about it before but I don't know what it is. I'm... sorry... My mom was screaming when that wizard said that and pointed his stick at her. Was that Voldemort? (HA spelled it right!)  
Listen... Harry... I'm... I'm sorry for saying those things. I just miss them you know? I'm sure you do understand. Of all the people that would understand you would. I guess the reason I tried to blame it on you is, well I can't hurt Voldemort. He is way too strong for me to try. I hate him, like I know you do. You, I could hurt and I am very sorry for saying it was your fault. It isn't. Cedric wasn't either. You must know that.   
You are really good at giving people guilt trips you know?   
Umm How's the new house? And what happened with your godfather? I mean why was  
he put in prison and all?   
Oh! I forgot to tell you, I now own Grunnings. Father left it to me. I have asked the vice  
president if he will run things until I graduate and learn the ropes. The insurance finally  
came through so I got replacements for all my old things.   
Write back soon,   
Dudley Dursley


	2. letters for chapter three b

Dear Dudley,  
  
I forgive you. To tell you the truth I sort of vented a bit on you. I had just had another nightmare about the... last year. I have got to stop falling asleep during the day! You see I get a no dream sleeping potion at night. I am addicted to them and I don't care. I really doubt I will ever get another decent nights sleep without it. I love it here. It's so peaceful and everyone is so kind, if not a little overbearing. Mrs. Weasley... well because of her I think I can say I sorta know what it's like to have a mum. And I always apricitate that Mr. Weasley dosen't keep things about Voldemort(Congrads you finally spelled it right!) from me. He is a muggle maniac. He collects anything muggle. His plug collection, (yes I said plug) is the largest. Ron is my best friend and we think of each other like brothers. I think before term starts we need to sit down and have a talk though. With me being the "Boy Who Lived" and always in the spotlight not to mention rich, Ron tends to get a bit jealous sometimes. Last year he picked a bad time for it too. I am not mad at him about it. It just hurt a lot cause I really needed him. Also, with me you never know from one day to the next... if I will still be around. I've accepted that and I try to live each day to where I would have no regrets. It's almost like I am two people. One is a fifteen year old boy who just wants to be normal and is scared stiff that Voldemort is after him. The other... well is much older and I guess he is a hero, or at least wants to be. Ron told me once that my eyes were old. He would notice that kind of thing.  
  
Sirius, well... I almost consider him a father. He understands better than anyone else what I have been through. He was in Azkaban with the dementors(those things that came in my room that time) for 12 years. Dementors suck the happiness out of a person and make them remember their worst memories over and over. Sirius is the only one to ever escape from Azkaban. He held on to the thought that he was innocent and stayed sane. One day when Minister Fudge was visiting the prision Sirius asked him for his copy of The Daily Prophet saying he missed the crossword puzzels. Fugde, rather suprised he was still lucid, gave it to him. In that issue was a picture of the Weasley family. They had won a bunch of money and went on a trip to Egypt. Ron's pet rat "Scabbers" was sitting on his shoulder. Sirius broke out the very next day to try and protect me. He changed into a big black dog who we all call Snuffels and slipped between the bars. It's funny, they were spending all that time trying to protect me from Sirius when they should have simply let a whole bunch of cats in the castle.  
  
Of all the people I hate in this world Peter Pettigrew may just be the person I hate the most. He used to be my father's friend, one of his best friends no less. Yet when he was asked by Voldemort he betrayed all his own friends. If anyone diserves to go to hell it's him. I want him to suffer. He is the only person I wouldn't think twice about putting Crucio on.  
  
Are you sure you want to know what it is? It's pretty bad. If you change your mind about knowing skip this paragraph.  
  
Crucio is one of the three Unforgivables. The other two are Imperio, and the killing curse. Crucio is, in my openion, the worst. It is torture, pure and simple. It makes you feel like you are being boiled, whiped, burned, and froze at the same time. One of my friends parents was driven crazy by Crucio. Imperio is a curse that controls the person that was cursed. It makes them do whatever the wizard wants. It can however, be fought and thrown off. And I can throw it. The killing curse kills you. The incantation is Avada Kedevra it is followed by a flash of bright green light and kills instantly without leaving a mark. It is unblockable. So you now own Grunnings hu? Congradulations. The same on getting your things replaced.  
  
I was wondering, do you have any old photos of your parents? I have a photo album Hagrid, the big guy that gave you the tail, gave it to me Christmas of my first year. My mum was so pretty and my dad looked just like me except the eyes. I have my mum's eyes. You look a lot like your dad too.  
  
The house is almost ready for me to move into! A whole bunch of protection charms had to be put up before I can move in. The egg still hasn't hatched and no one will tell me what it is! It's driving my crazy! I just hope it isn't a baby dragon... Hagrid had one of those my first year and it almost burned down hut hut. Then last year I had to fight a dragon and get a golden egg. That was NOT pleasent.  
  
Anyway I hope this letter finds you well and I apologize for venting on you so much.  
  
Write me,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry, YOU FOUGHT A WHAT!? Dragons actually exist!? Let's see... you have fought a dragon, and a dark wizard and you know magic. Well I will be able to tell my children fairy tails about you at the least...  
  
What happened with you and Ron? Don't tell me he wasn't there for you after the third task... And normaly I could see why he would be jealous. But with you... Nope no jealousy here! If anything I feel sorry for you. You know... that you never had a mum or dad and that... well... you were probably right when you said that you never knew from one day to the next if you would be here. I hate to say it but you were right.  
  
Yes I do have lots of pictures of my parents. I even have a few of my mum and your mum growing up. If you want I will send you some of your mum when she was a kid. She looked a lot like that Weasley girl actually. I have three pictures of our grandparents I will send you the one that moves. It's a wizarding picture right?  
  
Um, I'm just wondering, does being related to you put me in any danger? Or do most people think I am dead? Or is there some kind of protection on me? If you don't know that's alright. I'm just a bit scared sometimes. I have nightmares almost everynight about... well you know. Do you think you could send some sleeping potion? I would pay for it and everything. It would just be great if I could get some sleep.  
  
Aunt Marge knows about you now. I accidently left a letter out and she picked it up. Before, she had thought they had been shot. I'm kinda glad she knows the truth now. Expect a letter from her soon. She isn't mad and I promise she won't freak out on you. She just wants some answers. Aunt Marge is calling so a gotta go.  
  
Write back soon!  
  
Dudley Dursley  
  
  
  
Dear Dudley,  
  
Your dreamless sleep potion is on it's way. I sent enough for two weeks. The school nurse, Madme Pomfrey says you should be ok by then. I think she is beginning to try and get me off the stuff. I doubt it...  
  
Oh guess what! The egg hatched! It's a Merkle! I am sending some extra information on them. I really like her though. I named her Lilly after my mother. It looks like Lil is gonna be her nick name. The Lions den, the place I am living, is so cool! We named it the lions den because it is decorated in the colors of the school house we are both in. Griffindor lions. The colors are red and gold. Good thing it wasn't silver anything! Remus, who is a werewolf, could never visit! Remus was my DADA professor in my third year. He takes a potion so he isn't dangerous on the full moon.  
  
I don't mind if Aunt Marge writes. I would like to hear how she is doing. You have pictures of my mum as a little girl? SEND THEM! And my grandparents... I would love to have them. I have the pictures of Hogwarts and beyond and the Pensive. Sirius has to yank me out of it sometimes. Then sometimes he stands there watching them with me for a while. He usually gets all teary eyed when he does that.  
  
As for Ron... well he was there when I REALLY needed him. He only was a git until after I had fought that dragon. He ran up to me and said "Blimey Harry! I think someone is trying to kill you!" I didn't leave him hanging for too long. Fariy tales about me eh? Well you could probably write a few books! First year there was the Philosopher's stone and my second encounter with ole snake face, second year there was the chamber of secrets and for a while cause I can talk to snakes and all, I was blamed for several attacks from a ballask! Finally I got in the chamber, got Ginny out of there, killed the ballask with the sword of Griffindor, AND fought the young Tom Marvillo Riddle AKA Voldemort. If you rearange the letters in his name you get the words "I am Lord Voldemort." That's how he got it. Third year I met Sirius, not enough paper for that one, and you know about last year. So yeah, you could write a book about everything! I don't think your being related to me puts you in danger. You probably have a protection spell or two on you also. If we were brothers there would be reason for worry, but since we are cousins I think you will be alright. The fact that you aren't a Potter helps too. He dosen't seem to like Potters much. I think he has wiped them all out... well besides me of course. But then according to Ron I am "The Boy Who Refuses to Die". Heh he cracks me up!  
  
Life is good right now. I so needed a break from everything. Anyway Ron is yelling at me to go swimming. He says he will try to teach me. Ha! Good luck mate!  
  
Write back soon,  
  
Harry James Potter 


	3. letters for chap three c

Dear Harry,  
  
WOW that sleeping potion works great! That is the best sleep I have ever had! That is certainly not something I would mind being addicted too. I can see why you like it so much! You were right though, first time I took it I was standing by my bed. I woke up on the floor with a huge bruise on my bum.  
  
I sent those pictures of your mum for you and one of your grandparents. I hope you like them. I know you didn't get along with my mum but in the end she did stick up for you. I think she had finally understood everything. She used to think you were evil for having magic. That was the main reason you were treated like you were as a kid. If they had thought you were a muggle you would have been treated differently.  
  
Are there any books for muggels that are related to wizards? I kinda want to know more about Hog...whatsit and everything else. Why can't you do magic over the summer? I mean you are certainly old enough to know how to use it and when to cast it. Besides, what if you need it for defence? Isn't there a loop hole that you can use? The rest of this letter is going to be Aunt Marge. Then I will pick back up I guess.  
  
Dudley,  
  
Harry,  
  
Well I must say it certainly was a suprise to find out what you really were! So the lot of you have a whole society to yourselfs hey? Well as long as you keep to yourselfs and don't go bothering us I am alright with it I guess. That potion of yours did help Dudley though. I always thought my brother was keeping a secret from me. Now I know what. You are still too skinny though. How do you expect to fight a full grown... thing if you don't have any meat on your bones? Now my Dudley could take on just about anyone. Why I bet he could even take on your Voldomoat! Didn't my brother ever feed you? Any way, I guess he was right to hate magic like Dudders here said he did. After all it did get him killed didn't it? Maybe you should just give yourself up to that guy and give the rest of us a break.  
  
Marge,  
  
Harry!,  
  
She sent off the letter before I had a chance to even see it! Then she told me what she had wrote. I sat on her. How could she write something like that! DON'T give yourself up whatever you do! I promise she will NEVER write you another letter! I hope this owl comes through. I saw it carrying a letter and managed to get it to come over here. I still can't belive she would say that though!  
  
WBS, Dudley  
  
Dear, "the aunt that blew" My name is Ron. I am Harry's best friend. I just wanted to say... DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU WERE SAYING!? You IDIOT you stupid mush for brains git! Let me remind you that Harry SAVED your precious nephew's life! He didn't have to but he did. I also want to clue you in on a thing or two. You-Know-Who hates Harry. If he ever manages to get him he won't just kill him, oh no he will do much worse. If you have read all of the letters then you know what the Crucio curse is. He would do that, he would keep casting it till Harry couldn't take it anymore. He would try to break him. Then he has these things called Dementors. They make you relive your worst memories. The Dark lord controls them, and Harry has some really bad memories. You know how he said he can now remember how his parents died? That was the dementors. He would torture Harry until there was nothing left!  
  
If all muggles were like you I would cheer for Vol... Vol... darn I still can't say it! Well anyway I would cheer for him and WORSHIP him for ridding the world of muggle kind! You are even WORSE than that lunk-head of a brother of yours was! I am glad Harry made you blow up! I wish he had REALLY made you blow up, as in KABOOM!  
  
Oh and as for that question of did Vernon feed him? Here is the answer, not often.  
  
Another little tidbit you should know, Harry has already saved the entire world. He was just a baby when he did it but he did it. You-Know-Who's killing curse bounced off Harry and back at him. If that hadn't of happened you would either be dead or in a slave camp for muggels somewhere digging ditches and getting hexed and whipped!  
  
So show some respect you low life scum! As for Dudley beating... oh my gosh how did you SPELL this thing!? Voldomoat! Ha! Anyway Dudley could never beat him. Dudley seems like a nice enough chap (now) but most fully grown wizards (much less a muggle teenager) can't take on ...him... Harry has won against You-Know-Who not once, not twice, but THREE times! And last year he managed to escape from a compleatly powerful dark lord and all his death eaters. Then he managed to save Dudley from being killed by You-Know-Who. Harry is one of the bravest people I know and he seems to have a knack for getting in and out of trouble. Harry is a hero. You would do well to remember that.  
  
Ron Weasley, P.S. DWBYMS (Don't write back you muggle scum!)  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The friend of yours Ron Weasley certainly gave my aunt a talking to! (I hope he dosen't mind that I am using his owl.) Not that she didn't deserve it, she did deserve it. I hope you didn't take to heart anything she said because it was all rubbish. You're alright aren't you? Maybe before the summer holidy is up I could come and see your new house? Did you get the photos of your mum and my mum?  
  
WBTTM (Write back to this muggle) Dudley Dursley  
  
  
  
Dear Dudley,  
  
I'm fine. And no Ron didn't mind at all about using Pig. Infact he is sorta wondering how you managed to catch him! That ball of fluff is harder to catch than the snitch sometimes! Thanks for the photos. They mean a lot to me. My mum actually looked quite a bit like Ginny when she was growing up. She turned red as a fire engine when I showed her! She has had a small crush on me since my first year.  
  
Longer than that Harry! I think she has liked you since she learned how to read! All those articles about you...  
  
Shut it Ron. He is staying over with me for the night. Tommorow we are going to Diagon Alley for school suplies. Hey! Heh remember that poem she wrote to you Harry? Let's see if I remember it right... His eyes as green as a speckled toad, His hair is as dark black as a black board, I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero that conquered the Dark Lord. Hey! That hurt! Har-  
  
Please excuse my friend here... he is a prat. Oh and disregard that poem up there. It never happened... Hey! Get off!  
  
My dear friend Harry here is a liar. My sister is a good poet don't you think so Harry?  
  
..no...  
  
Well don't tell her that! You don't wanna hurt the dear thing do ya? Oh but you should have seen it! It was our second year out DADA professor, Lockjaw... I mean heart... had made all the house elfs dress up like cupids. One elf CHASED Harry down, and sat on his legs while he recited the poem. It was so funny!!!  
  
...I hate you...  
  
No you don't. You're right I don't hate you. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna try to smother you with the pillow behind my back though... HA!!!  
  
{ ::  
  
[]/  
  
[].,;  
  
I''ve got feathers in my mouth!  
  
*pant pant* Serves you right! Oh and remind me NOT to have you around next time I write to him...  
  
*pout* But I'm being a good boy...  
  
HA!  
  
You don't write anything nasty about me do you?  
  
Hu? Course not!  
  
Ok then...  
  
Anyway... while I have the quill...  
  
*snatch* Who says you have the quill?  
  
I am TRYING to close this nutty letter!  
  
...Oh...  
  
Can I contenue now?  
  
Sure.  
  
Thank-you.  
  
Row row row your boat gently down the stre...  
  
...WHAT are you doing?  
  
Singing while you close the letter.  
  
How can I close the letter while YOU have got the quill?  
  
You have more than one quill.  
  
Gently down the stream.. Well Dudley I need to go... Mearly mearly mearly... Give me that! ...pummel this prat... By the way Ron it is Merrily... What ever you say Herm... I AM NOT HERM!!!  
  
Bye Dudley...Bye Duddily Dinkums!!! RON!!!  
  
WBS Harry James Potter Ron... RONALD... (I am now going to pummel Harry) Weasley  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That was certainly an... interesting letter. I personally think the both of you are nutters. So about this Hermione, is she hot? You do have a girlfriend right Harry? I mean being famous and all one would think they would be flocking to you! I don't have a girlfriend... yet... but I am working on it! A lot of the girls out here are very, very hot. Oh yes I like it here very much.  
  
I can't thank you enough for that dreamless sleep potion, I haven't had a nightmare in days! I haven't had a dream either but hey I am NOT complaining!  
  
I will speak to Aunt Marge about visiting before the summer is out. You will keep those twins away from me won't you? Please!? And I don't see the big joke about turning me into a ferret...  
  
Anyway, a few new friends of mine are about to come over so I had better tidy up my room.  
  
Write back soon!  
  
Dudley Dursley  
  
Dear Dudley, I am never ever letting Ron near me when I am writing you again! He is nutters!!!  
  
Anyway... all is pretty quiet here too. Mostly I am taking of Lil, playing quidditch, doing homework (ugh) and getting to know Sirius better. I swear the man has me in stitches every night from his prank tales from the marauder days. Fred and George are gonna graduate this year and the school needs some new pranksters to turn the professors hair grey... I belive Padfoot and Moony could give the three of us some pretty good tips...  
  
I am glad that dreamless sleep potion works so well! I am learning how to make it for myself and I am now compleatly and totally addicted but guess what? I DON'T BLOODY CARE! Siruis is teaching me to make it. He is actually quite good with potions. We are going to Diagon Alley soon to get suplies. Maybe I could pick up a few additional things... Then again I could always ask the twins to assist me. I think they would be quite proud that "iccle Harry wants to follow in our footsteps." Plus... they feel they owe me a favor, they don't though. I gave them the money cause I didn't want it. I would never use it and it would have just depressed me everytime I went to my vault. Speaking of the twins and pranks...  
  
Ferret Fizzys are pretty much a running gag based off last year. At school there is this compleate and total git named Malfoy (his dad is a deatheater) who hates Gryffindors, (can't imagine why we are such a lovely friendly lot!) muggle borns, (that git calls herm a mudblood... one of these days...) and anyone who isn't generally evil. On top of hating them, he does everything humanly possible to make their lives miserable. Last year... one of out professors caught Malfoy being himself, and turned him into a bouncing, white ferret. I thought I would split my sides open! Every since Malfoy has been nicknamed "ferret face, ferret boy, the amazing bouncing ferret" by everyone who is not a Slytherin. And that is the story of the little ferret that bounced.  
  
I wish these days would last forever. Everything is perfect right now... Voldemort is being relitively quiet, (only a few twinges in my scar) I am with people that love me, I am finally living with my godfather, I have plenty to eat and can play quidditch everyday! NOW I know why most kids like summer!  
  
As for that question about Herm... don't go there Dudley... Ron has had his eye on her since early forth year. He just dosen't know it yet... prat... As for me and girls... well... Maybe Ginny. We have become pretty good friends now that she isn't so shy around me. She is nice, and pretty, and smart. If there is another ball I will probably ask her...  
  
Time for supper! (We are eating over at the Weasleys. Sirius... I love the man but he can't even boil water.)  
  
Write back soon  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
P.S. How are those magical diet things working? P.SS. Siruis says you can over one week before school starts. 


	4. the rest of it DON'T READ BEFORE FINISHI...

Dear Harry, Diagon Alley? What's that?  
  
The diet is working pretty well I think. I have already lost over twenty stones! (AN: how big IS a stone?) Oh! And guess what! I have a date! Her name is Mary and she is so pretty! She was one of the ones that helped me so much after my parents died. She thinks they were done in by a car crash. Ironic eh?  
  
So Ron likes Hermione hu? And you like Ginny? She is rather pretty... when she isn't threatning to hex your legs off...  
  
That explains the ferret thing. NOW I understand! Thinking of becoming a prankster? Ya know... it would fit you. It really would. I can come? Great! You can show me that quidditch sport you are always talking about. I would also like to see some of the sites. Maybe that Diagon Alley? Aunt Marge is actually pretty remorseful about the whole letter thing now... but she still isn't sending you another letter. Oh and can you get owls in Diagon Alley? If so, I am bringing some money to buy one.  
  
Aunt Marge is calling me. Gotta go.  
  
Write back soon,  
  
Dudley Dursley  
  
  
  
Dear Dudley,  
  
OH. MY. GOSH! Today has GOT to be the most busy day (and night) EVER!!! It might also be one of the worst...  
  
Oy... where to begin... Well night before last I had a scar burner. It was about Voldemort going to capture Herm! I woke Sirius up and the two of us flooed to the Grangers and warned them. Heh Mr. Granger thought I was a robber... he had a gun...  
  
When the Grangers had all gone into the fireplace and Sirius and I were getting ready to, guess who showed up. Go on guess! Fifty house points from you if you didn't guess Voldemort... I don't even think he really stopped to look at who he was putting the Cructias curse on. Yup that's right! Me again! I swear I am going for a record over here... "The poor sod who has had Cructias put on him the most" Ugh... I might be mistaken but I think it just might have hurt WORSE this time... Anyway Sirius reached out and grabbed the Portkey (it transports you to a pre set place) and shouted out the activation word almost before I had even managed to fall. I didn't really even notice anything until we were at Hogwarts and Sirius was holding me. I shook for a pretty long time after that, yup no doubt about it... Voldemort is getting stronger all the time. I did recover faster though... I guess the tutimen helped me there. Well Dumbledore found us and took us up to his office I remember being given a bunch of chocolate and calming down mister Weasley. They, of course, became quite alarmed when I never came back and had flooed Dumbledore to find out where I was.  
  
Well some more things happened last night but I can't really tell you about them. I will tell you when I see you in person. Owls can be intercepted. I can tell you even less about the next day. Let's just say I found out something BIG about myself. I went to the burrow to tell Ron and Herm and (after more stuff I can't tell you about yet) found out Ron was under Imperious the whole time! In other words Voldemort now knows some very important stuff! I managed to free Ron then, since Voldemort knew and would almost certainly be comming to try and kill me... again... went to warn Herm while Ron got his family out. While I was with Herm Voldemort attacked. I managed to get away but not before he hit me with Crucaitus again. I swear I am going for a reccord! When I finally got to the house everyone was gone. I have never been that scared in all my life! There was blood on the floor and it certainly looked like there had been a strugle. I heard a scream from upstairs and practically flew up there. It was Ginny. One of the Death eaters was trying to force himself on her. I warned him once.  
  
Then I killed him. Sirius burst in and tried to portkey us all back when Voldemort came in the room. He hit me with a binding spell so that I was thrown away from the Portkey and chained up. He told me he wanted something of mine and until I gave it to him he was gonna keep my friends. That something he wanted from me will not only kill me if he gets it, but will screw over both your world and mine more than they already are. I supose you heard about that muggle that was killed, Sara Jones? Well that was Voldemort's doing. And mark my words there is more where that came from! Voldemort wants to whipe out all muggles and muggle borns. When you think about it, it sorta reminds me of the Holicost where all the jews were killed. Well if Voldemort gets his way, muggles will either be dead or slaves worse off than house elfs, muggle borns will be put to death, and I guess the pure bloods that don't suport him will be used as breeding or something. Sum it up to, the world will NOT be a good place to live in. I can't let him win, I just can't! Luckilly I don't have to make that choice right now.  
  
Voldemort left me saying and I quote, "Have fun getting out of those chains." a real comidian he is... Anyway it was the type of chain that blew it'self and the person to smitherines if you used magic on it. I will tell you how I got out when I know that we can't be overheard or compromised in anyway. Yeesh I sound like some military guy. It's just about that bad over here. Voldie is back and everyone is scared to death.  
  
I portkeyed back to hogwarts and Dumbledore saved the day! He brought the both of us back using a time turner (something that lets you go a little back in time) and we got Ron and Hermoine out of there. ....They used the Cruciatus curse on my two best friends... ok... NOW I am pissed. Let's just say the Death Eaters nose made a very satisfying cracking sound when I broke it. I took my friends back to Hogwarts and let Dumbledore deal with the scumb. Dunno what happened to them, don't frankly care as long as it was bad and involved either dementors or dragons. I hate death eaters...  
  
I explaned everything to Ron and Herm, and started training with Dumbledore. I think that we might just call you over here so be ready for it. Watch for another letter I am gonna try and convince Dumbledore that being my only blood relation left you are in enough danger to merit a protection of some sort.  
  
Well I'm bloody tired, it's been a bleeding long day and I am gonna get some sleep. Thank God for dreamless sleep potion.  
  
Cheers from the safest place in the wizarding world,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
PS. Blimey that was long...  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
GOOD LORD HARRY! You sure you are alright? I mean jeeze!  
  
I've already packed a few things. I can leave whenever you send word. You sure you are ok? And what do you mean a secure location? You did sound like some military guy! Is Ginny ok? That's one of the Weasleys right? I can never remember how many of them their are... What about those friends of yours? That nut Ron, and Hermione, are they ok? I can't wait to see you so you can explain all this! Voldemort would wipe billions of people out? Really? Rather hard to do it I would say, especially since we have technology and all. Don't forget about the nutron and hydrogyn bomb. I've hired me a tutor for school. Think it is paying off? Aunt Marge says I will be an A student at Smeltings next year. I would be happy with no Ds or Fs. How do you usually do in school Harry?  
  
Am I really in that much danger? I hate to admit it but I am more than just a little scared at that idea! I frankly don't wanna die Harry. Please hurry with convincing Dumbledore, who is that anyway, a teacher, to get me and hopefully Aunt Marge some protection. You may not like her, but she is good to me.  
  
Well I can't think of anything else to say, I hope you and all your friends are ok and I hope to see you soon.  
  
Regards,  
  
Dudley Dursley PS. See? I'm learning proper letter endings and beginnings!  
  
(To read this letter sign your name Here. ____________________) Dear Dudley,  
  
Hope you are good and packed cause I am comming to get you tommorow. I am not gonna say what time or anything or how I am getting there. There is still a chance that someone could intercept and read this letter. Everyone is just fine, even Ginny. Sirius and Remus have turned both into major pranksters and drill sergents. Dumbledore is the headmaster by the way, and the only wizard who Voldemort is known to fear.  
  
Something very strange is brewing... I'm not sure what. Snape came back with important information but before he could tell it the effects of a deaging curse took away the memory. The guy is gonna keep getting younger until he is not even born. I don't like the guy but... ouch. Voldie musta found out that Snape was a spy... Poor guy... I pity him but... I REFUSE to change his diapers!  
  
You've got a tutor eh? Good on you!  
  
It's been pretty quiet around here, my pet Merkel has turned slightly annoying... I will explain later, but... sept for that.  
  
Ah goodie, time to find out what animageus I am now. How can I contain my excitement? Wish me luck!  
  
BE READY TOMMOROW! (Look out for strangers and rats with silver paws!)  
  
Your concerned cousin,  
  
Harry James Potter 


End file.
